1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-contact power transmission technology for transmitting electric power wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0278264 (FIGS. 12 and 14) discloses a new type of wireless power transmission system for transmitting electric power wirelessly (through a space) from one of two resonators to the other, and vice versa. That wireless power transmission system couples those two resonators with each other, thereby transmitting the oscillation electric power wirelessly (i.e., by a non-contact method).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-41464 discloses another wireless power transmission system. Such a wireless power transmission system can raise the voltage effectively in transmitting electric power with relatively low coupling efficiency.